Talk:Great Yokai Battle/@comment-28037165-20170222231511/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170225165041
@Guan zang Fuck off to your wikia you piece of shit. It is obvious as sun that I ment Nutaku and not Aigis. The only good male units here is Gellius- that has power level as over a top that people joke about him, Dark Knight is pretty good but hardly noone have him (and Anya could possibly do similiar job - and "everyone" has her). Marius is pretty good but nothing insane. Jerome is great. And what is your argument? Basically Gellius combined with 5 units - Black Shrine, Plat Shrine that isnt on nutaku yet, and two event units that are not on nutaku yet. Oh and Black Emperor - another unit that isn't yet in Nutaku and is obviously good unit. Oh and Gellius SAW. Sure... Plat+ males are good, but we have like 3 of them and will have like 3 more. Gold males are IMO all worse than their female gold counterparts or event/popular units (possibly both). And even if possibly male units have some niches that female units dont have, their niches are never needed to win the map. And the thing about Pallis vs other mages. IMO Pallis is the best silver unit in the game (on Nutaku, pre silvers CC55), and it is mosty thanks to her powerlevel. Other decent silvers are Ertel (super cheap micro heaing - good for farm setups), mincost Phyllis (recently IMO overshadowed by mincost Aria that is widely popular), Alissa/Dorca (healing isn't reduced by DEF or MR so they can have good deal, having healer easy to CR can be super important, and again just like Phyllis they are strong enough to beat all the content without much sweat). And I still stand by my theory that in general, on the non-tanks / non-specialist units Multi Shot > Fancy skills that increase both Attack and Attack Speed > Increase Attack > Fancy skills that increase both Attack and Rage > Assasinate > Increase Range > Increase Splash. Sure, there are exceptions where Increase Splash would be better than Increase Range etc. where Increase Range can be super powerful than other skil, but they are IMO niches (or where Victoria's Skill > Bashira's Skill, but as I've said they are more niches for fancy maps, not best skills for silver-like team that struggles to beat the level or for blind team that focuses on powerlevel and not rare niches. *Some of the skills are balanced around the timers/uptime, and sure, there would be cases where Increase Attack of Victoria may be better than Bashiras huge nuking potentia (superlong sieges etc.), but then again long sieges are more rare than rushes/timings. Multi Shot Silver Mage (assuming Quadra Shot, not Double Shot) could be even stronger than Black Mage :P There are classes that dont have the 'higher power level skills' (mostly magical users, healers tec.) because they would be broken. That is basically the biggest difference between Archers and Pirates. IMO off-skill Archers are in most cases better than Pirates, but Pirates a have either Multishot or Attack + Attack Speed that makes them considerably stronger units on skill. And again Male units (especially mages) are IMO worse than female counterparts. They are not 'omg super bad' - if they have niches and are still strong enough to beat most of the content then it doesnt matter (but Noel here is less niche, covers different niche and gold, and 95% of the times Pallis is still good enough (just like Silver Healers are often just good enough to beat any map). Golden mages aren't 'worthless' but IMO if I had to choose I'd choose raising Noel, Odette or possibly even Pallis over choosing one of them any time of the week. I'd say that they are 'Rogue-bad' or 'Samurai-bad'. Sure, there are cases where ganking enemies with Rogue is good, but I'd rather have my Imelia that can in most cases gank just as well, be a fieldline duelist and be a boss tanker. It is all apples vs oranges anyway. Is hammer better than sickle? So far we are seeing 90% nails so I'd say that yes, nowadays if I'd have to choose I'd rather have hammer. If you will need sickle, you will manage to do this without sickle and having hammer will be good for different stuff. There is a reason why people say that you should Awaken Spica/Iris/Katie first, and not some smelly males - they are more usefull in most cases. Just like I'd not advice for Awakening Cypria/Samurai in your first 10-15 Awakenings, I'd advice against having Male units in your crosshair. (the entire discussion excludes the fact that males have niche of being usefull for male-only missions, but then still I'd not raise first 10-15 Awakening using the male-only missions as a reason to awaken otherwise weaker/more niche unit as an argument) So here you have it. Pallis is good. Males are shit. It took quite a while but preasumely it was what you wanted when you went all up in arms defending the DMM units that dont exist. "But the 1% of males are not shit! But Increase Range is good in 1% of the cases! But male missions! But Spica has lower priority on your skill list but is generally better than Bashira! Buh Plat Male unit that everyone know that he is the best unit - he is not shit!" All exceptions to the rule. Spica has free CR, better passive, is an elf. Gellious is better than... the other female Plat Heavy that doesnt exist. Sure, blah blah his SAW is good, nihil novi. "Eterna and Marius farrrrrrrr better than her Pallis." Yes. The 2nd/3rd best Male unit well known for its power and the Shrine unit, and Eterna - non-existing black bishop that we will have in the event in the next year may be a better. Considering the team that struggles with first awakenings (and with even CC50's) I'd say that Pallis is better than Barb/Cyrus. No, I am not fucking retarded, I'd not raise Pallis if I already have 10 Awakened units. Use your fucking brains and read context. Noone will say that CC50 Silver has bigger power level than AW99 Black, but I'd say that for a new player Pallis may be better than for example Berna, thus Pallis>Berna hurr durr, it is not, AW99 Berna so guud hurr durr. Silvers are about getting early missions and getting your awakenings. Pallis is super usefull when Berna is (IMO) pretty underwhelming Black. would be even better example. Would you be mad if I told you that Golden Iris is better than Liana? >Hoping for more gifs in upcomming comments